Talk:Desperately Seeking Cephalopods
Some of the NPC messages can be pretty vague. We got : "See that inlet across from me...." Well, there is no inlet on the whole map( does SE know what an inlet is?) and across? in which direction across? Very Frustrating Aphugel 05:30, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Fished up the Kraken our very first fish.. we had split up so it was our drg/whm and me blm/rdm. We tried to fight but the Kraken killed Noto (drg) in 2 hits and a 500+ attack. I was able to sleep > nuke for a while but couldn't take it out. 4 Burst 2 (1200+ each) and a Thunder 4 only got it down to ~30% health. :\ --Jurai 08:38, 13 January 2008 (UTC) The NPC messages are terrible. We got "Zshada wants to fish at the inlet across from here..." and across from the npc was nothing special. We were fishing all over the place trying to interpret. There is one major inlet on the map and wasn't even close to across. There are a ton of tiny inlets, but that is useless for figuring out where it is. --Redhobbit 03:26, 5 May 2008 (UTC) * Got this same message and failed this Assault. We fished on (H-9), so it's definitely NOT there. I suggest trying to fish directly North from her when getting this message. --Lisamarie 04:06, 10 August 2009 (UTC) * Here I am, three years later, reloging Assaults and got this same exact message one more time. But this time, I fished the Orobon at (I-9) directly in fron of that pathway that goes towards (J-9). -Lisamarie 17:39, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Was able to fish up the Orobon using a Clothespole a and a Fly Lure purchased at the Fishing Guild in Whitegate. --Allstar877 18:17, 04 June 2008 (UTC) Borked Just attempted this assault as of March 12, 2011. All four npc's gave a negative message. first npc we talked to was Bhajaama and he started with the appropriate initial dialogue. After 5 or 6 fish his dialogue changed to the negative dialogue. Then moved on to the other 3 npc's and all of their dialogues were negative as well. We weren't able to get any hints from any of the npc's either. I thought i read somewhere that they patched this assault in a recent version update but i can't find it atm :\ Jado818 08:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 90+ Testimonials Level 90: 1xBLU/NIN, 1xMNK/DNC, 1xDNC/NIN (me). We started out killing three Quqirns for a rod and some lures. I had my own rod. We talked to the nearest NPC to the lake, Bhjaama. She told us, "Hey! Hey! Can't you see somebody's already here?" We fished up 5-6 monsters and her message didn't change. I got a little freaked out, so we moved around the lake to another NPC, leaving the MNK by Bhjaama. We kept fishing and his dialogue didn't change, so I had the MNK speak to Bhjaama again. Her dialogue had changed to, "Woohoo! I knew this was the place!" We continued fishing, and eventually she said the message about Ulbuum. We moved over to him and started fishing. The BLU caught the Orobon as his second catch. We slaughtered it and exited. Easy assault if you just follow the messages exactly. Cumaea 16:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC)